How to be a Superhero
by 753demigodwarlock
Summary: Becoming a superhero is hard, especially if your just thrown in with no guidance or explanation. At least, Ladybug and Chat Noir think so. So, to keep their successors from having to go in blind, they decide to make a guide on superheroing. (PV universe)
1. Letter From a Fellow Miraculous User

This was a secret santa gift on tumblr for catbug-jk and I thought it would be cool to continue the mini-series. Each chapter is a lesson in their "book" and has stories and commentary. May be a bit OOC but it's fun to write. Requests are always welcome and so is contructive criticism.

* * *

A Letter from Fellow Miraculous Users

Being a superhero is rough. You can't tell others about your secret identity and you have to sacrifice so many things to be one. You sacrifice your time, sleep, health, and maybe even your life, but someone has to do it. By sacrificing all of that and more, we are protecting the innocent people of Paris. We become our alter egos in order to keep peace and order. We push past the physical, mental, and emotional pain and continue the seemingly endless struggle for peace because we will not leave the defenseless to stand alone. That is our pledge as heroes: to help and to protect. So, as a last attempt to help, we will give you our experiences as heroes in order to make the whole thing a little less frightening and confusing. A guide to superheroing. This is designed to help you learn a little more about your powers and kwamis. None of these "lessons" are in any particular order, but we've deemed them important for you to know. Good luck.

 _Ladybug_

 **Chat Noir**


	2. Lesson 1: Wear Your Suit With Pride

_Suits, like the hero, come in all different shapes and sizes. Sometimes they look great_ **, but most of the time they're hideous.** But, nonetheless, we wear them with pride. Our suits reflect our kwamis and our powers. **And believe it or not, they have a purpose to being made like this.**

"I look ridiculous," Chat Noir said. He held up the long belt tail and scowled down at his boots.

"Why the hell do I need thigh high boots? And how am I supposed to fight with this ridiculously long tail?"

"You look fine, Chat," Ladybug insisted. "Now come on we have to get going or else we'll be behind on our patrol."

He huffed and followed behind the red-clad superhero. She didn't have anything to complain about. Her suit was decorated enough to convey her kwami but practical enough to not restrict her movements or negatively impact her during a fight. Though her ribbons were a bit long . . .

"Chat if you don't stop sulking I swear-"

He never got to find out what she would do because a scream interrupted her. Both heroes snapped their heads in the direction of the sound and, with a kick nod to each other, they ran to see what happened.

As they got closer, the situation became clearer. There was a man dressed in all black who was pulling at a woman's purse while his shorter and pudgier companion waved a gun at her. The lady was crying and obviously scared, but she refused to let go of her purse.

"I guess chivalry is dead," Chat spoke up. His sulking was momentarily forgotten and he took up his usual mischievous smirk. "Quite a shame, isn't it, Ladybug?"

"It is," she replied. "Guess we have to taught them the manners they apparently never learned." She unhooked her yoyo from her belt and swing it around the arm of the man with the gun. She pulled on the yoyo, causing the burglar to fall forward and on the ground. Chat Noir used the momentary shock to grab the woman and lead her around the corner and a safe distance away from the fight that would surely begin. After giving her directions to call the police and run, he turned around and ran back to assist his Lady.

Ladybug was engaged in a fist fight with the taller criminal. She was slowly backing him into a wall and was easily dodging his punches. This was going to be a piece of cake. The criminal Ladybug was fighting with could barely keep up with her and the other one . . .

Wait, where was the other one?

Chat scanned the dark alley but didn't see him. He had fallen on the floor, so maybe he had crawled behind a garbage can or-

The unmistakable gleam of light reflecting off a blade caught his eye. He looked down quick enough to see the man's blade swiping at his leg, but he didn't have time to react quick enough. He braced himself for the pain he would feel in his leg. But, it never came. He looked down at his leg in surprise. Instead of a gash with blood pouring out of it, there was only a scuff mark. The material of his obnoxiously long boots had prevented the knife from cutting skin. Chat Noir smirked at the man's dumbfounded expression. His expression soon turned into one of rage and he raised the blade again, only for his hand to be caught by Chat Noir's belt tail. Chat disarmed the man and knocked him out with the end of his bataan.

"At least now we know why you're suit looks like that," Ladybug said with a smile.

Chat looked up and tried to suppress the goofy grin he was undoubtedly sporting. "I mean, I guess it's not that bad."

Ladybug laughed and threw him a roll of rope. "Right. Help me tie these guys up."

He grabbed the rope and started tying the smaller burglar's hands.


	3. Lesson 2: Get to Know Your Kwami

_You're kwami will become one of your best friend and closest confident._ **Apart from your partner, of course.** _Of course. So you have to get to know them._ **Even if they are infuriating and like horribly stinky cheese.** _You must build a strong bond with your kwami. My suggestion: 20 questions._

"Um, favorite color?" Ladybug asked.

"Red, definitely. Favorite food?" Tiki said.

"Um . . . probably anything from the bakery. Favorite song?"

 **Actually, no that's not the best suggestion. 20 questions only leads to short answers. Instead, try rants.**

"-And then I found this nice slice of Camembert, which was way too overpriced by the way, and I'm reaching for it when literally out of nowhere, the ugliest small dog jumps out and tries to eat me! And he almost does, but then this small child stops him. Instead of helping me, she picks me up and starts shaking me and caling me a doll-"  
"Wait, Plagg, did you let a civilian see you?!"

 _Okay, maybe they're both bad ideas. Maybe the best thing to do is let them hang out with each other_ **while also getting to know each other and the kwamis.**


	4. Lesson 3: Seperate Your Two Lives

_One of the mistakes you can make as a superhero is mixing both of your lives. You can't let something in your civilian life affect your performance as a superhero._ **If you allow yourself to get distracted, then you might mess up. When you put on the suit, you have to learn how to become a different person. One who doesn't have any relationships with anyone other than his or her partner.** _So no matter how irritating someone is to your civilian identity, you have to set aside your differences and do your duty as a superhero_

"-and then, after everything she did, she still had the nerve to try to copy my homework!"Ladybug exclaimed.

The two superheroes were currently on patrol and were watching the dark streets of Paris for any sign of a threat. They usually spent the long patrol hours chatting quietly about anything and everything, but today they had ended up on a topic that infuriated Ladybug and amused Chat: Yellow Snob. Yellow Snob was a name given to a civilian that pestered Ladybug's civilian persona to no end. Stories of the YS were not uncommon, usually they were just about snide comments or dirty looks, but today she must have done something really horrible because Ladybug's hands were clenched at her sides and she was brimming with anger. And this was only the beginning of her rant.

"Can you believe her, Chat?" the polka dotted hero asked.

"God, who does that?" he replied while shaking his head. Sometimes times, like now, he wasn't totally sure what YS had actually done to get Ladybug so mad. Her rants were mostly vague, they had secret identities for a reason, but he never failed to back his Lady up. After all, what are partners for.

"I know, right? Sometimes I don't understand how she's so popular, she's a horrible person," Ladybug said.

Chat only hummed in agreement. As far as he knew, the only terrible thing YS did was make fun of everyone (which is a really horrible thing). He never worried about Ladybug though, he knew that she could handle mean comments and dirty looks. Ladybug was a badass superhero who fought akumas and protected the city of Paris, she didn't need protecting from minor bullies. And if she did, Chat would be there in a heartbeat, even if it meant revealing who he really was. They were partners, they protected each other from even the most mundane things,

Ladybug stopped her ranting and raised a hand to warn him to be silent. "Did you hear that?" she whispered.

Chat's ears perked up and his sharp eyes scanned the darkness around them. Because of the night vision provided by the suit, he was able to see things in the dark more clearly and, he had better peripheral vision. And, as expected, he was able to spot a figure darting past a smaller shape then running faster.

"Robbery," he guessed.

As if on cue, a shrill shriek broke the silent night. The two superheros were accustomed to hearing screams, but this one had a unique high tambor that made them both wince before running after the suspected thief.

It wasn't hard to catch up to the thief, who at this point was clearly a middle aged man clad in all black. Ladybug swung her yoyo at the man's feet and quite literally swept him off his feet.

"What the-!" the man cried as he fell and dropped the purse in his hand.

"Look at what we have here, Ladybug," Chat said. He crouched down and picked up the yellow sequined purse. "If I had to guess, I would say this guy stole the purse. I mean, no offense man, but yellow is so not your color."

The thief didn't put up much of a fight once he realized who had stopped him. Ladybug tied the man up hog-style and called the police to come get him.

"Chat, stay here with him while I go deliver the purse back to its rightful owner," Ladybug said after ending her call with an officer.

Chat saluted her with two fingers. "Aye, aye, my Lady."

It wasn't hard to find the victim, she could here wails of distress coming a block away. The whines sounded oddly familiar, but Ladybug wasn't sure from where. It wasn't until she was a couple stores away from the girl that she figured out who it was.

"Ladybug!" a yellow-clad young woman exclaimed. "Oh, Ladybug, I knew you'd help me!" She tackled the young superhero and clung to her.

 _You've got to be kidding me!_ "Hello, civilian," she said through gritted teeth. Ladybug carefully pried the civilian's hands off of her. Of the hundreds of people in Paris, why did she have to get stuck with this particular one? Why did she have to get stuck with the infamous Yellow Snob?

"Ladybug, there was this big, ugly man who took my purse! You have to catch him!" YS insisted.

Should she? As a hero she was supposed to protect the less fortunate people of Paris, but YS wasn't unfortunate by any means. What was the loss of a cell phone and some credit cards gonna do to her? It would just be a minor chip off her expensive life. Plus YS wasn't exactly the nicest person in Paris, quite the opposite actually, hence the nickname Ladybug had given her.

"Um, Ladybug?" YS waved her hand in front of Ladybug's face, trying to get her attention. "Earth to Ladybug, did you hear me? I need my purse back."

She could always "accidently" forget to give it her. After all, karma was a pain in the behind.

Police sirens brought her out of her reverie. Ladybug shook her head to clear her mind. _What am I saying, no prejudices._ "Right, here you go, Chat and I already caught the guy and your purse." She held up the object in question.

YS tackled her in a hug once again, though this time it was brief. "Oh thank you Ladybug! I knew I could count on you."

Ladybug nodded and started to walk backwards. "I have to go regroup with Chat, so if you're okay . . ."

YS nodded and waved at Ladybug. "Bye, Ladybug!"

The young superhero turned around and started running back to where she had left Chat. She could vaguely hear YS talking on the phone with her friend.

Chat had just finished talking with an officer when Ladybug rounded the corner. He walked over to her with a smile. "They've got the guy in the car, everything go good with the victim?"

After a moment of hesitation, Ladybug replied. "Yeah, everything went fine. But Chat?"

"Yes, my Lady?"

"Next time you're returning the purse."


End file.
